After Life
by EleanorRigby3
Summary: Hmm....first fanfic....I have no idea what I'm talking about. Anyway, Link and everyone else is about ten years older than their eldest in the game. Well, enjoy. I've also got some action coming up, and new prophecies by Link and Zelda. Malon's here, too.
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: Howdy boys and girls. Let's just take a moment and "pretend"  
Zelda didn't give Link back his time. So..........enjoy....My first, lousy attempt. I'd promise it would get better later, but I'm not you and I don't know what you think is better :-)  
  
  
  
  
  
Children who scampered out into Hyrule Field for a picnic would often take a good hour out of their meal time to scale a large hill overlooking a valley surrounded by legend. It had been ten years since Link had finished off a ruler who terrorized Hyrule with unspeakable evils, but his story showed no indications of fading into distant  
memory. Now it was surrounded by even more myth and legend than the initial tale claimed, but he was always the central hero. What these children were searching for was a glimpse of a large, towering manor surrounded by a rare forest of enchanted trees. This had been his place away from everyone, and here his privacy was respected.  
After his quest of Fate had been accomplished, Link did as everyone thought he would--he left for travel. He wandered about Hyrule for a good three years before a sense of being lost overtook him. It was then that he asked his personal but estranged confidant, Zelda, for funds to build a residence of his own. It was the first and last  
time they would speak in a decade, but both had developed their own separate lives.  
The day he came to visit her was a rather cool day in the later seasons of the year. Hyrule Castle Town was bustling as usual, but none of its residents were too busy to recognize a stranger in their midst. Although age and experience had changed his face, Link was still the hero they knew and deeply loved. No matter what he did, he never seemed to be able to escape the loving adoration that plagued his public life. The  
crowds prohibited any movement as people shot questions at him and offered stories of how his quest had changed their lives.   
"You've been a true hero to all of us!" an older woman declared, She must have been around even before the Evil Reign, and was looking up at him like a daughter would to a father. Link turned his head and silently attempted to keep moving.  
"Link, oh Link! Please, just a couple of questions!"  
He shook his head, but was being pushed into submission by the eager faces and chattering voices. Luckily, a group of castle guards stepped forward and managed to break the crowd up. He kept his head up as he walked through the gates into the castle grounds, and didn't look back at the eager crowd.  
"It's a real pleasure to see you again, sir," one of the guards mentioned. Link studied him closely, sure he was one of the many men who kicked him out of attempting to get onto the grounds when he was unknown. Nonetheless, he chose to ignore the man's hypocrisy, and continued on in silence.  
He was led to the steps of the castle gate and allowed to pass without dispute. What a change it was from his younger days, of sneaking in from the side and having to dodge the harsh patrolling of the castle guards. But, the courtyards, having been reconstructed after Ganandorf's collapse, were replicated exactly how he remembered them. And a figure stood at the end of the last one; an irrefutable figure of a thin,  
powerful woman who never seemed to compromise her dignity.   
The guard announced Link's arrival with loud formality, and she turned to study her visitor as well as dismiss the guard. Once he had left the gardens, she turned back away to stare down at the sprig of dying flowers at her feet. Link stood without a word--his silence being his easiest defense against the mounting miscommunications and lack of  
compromising decisions to let one another to converse with a freedom of awkwardness. They both wished to express a deep feeling that neither truly understood, so they knew the words would never come out correctly even if they tried.  
"What have you come for?" She asked, her voice different than what he remembered. Perhaps his memories were slipping after all, and in time who would be able to tell what was true and what was fiction of his adventures?  
"I see. Where would you wish to live?" she continued the conversation after he answered from the same position. Her eyes ceased to take themselves from their focus on the brown flowerbed.  
She listened to him closely, and took a moment to speak. When she did, her words were thick with remorse--she had hoped he would agree to live closer.  
"Of course I will give you the money. I have carpenters as well, who will build you a residence in due time. Just name the place."  
He explained in a brief and direct way his desire for a place in the field, at a center to all of the places he would like to visit, when the mood took him. Moreover, he informed her of the agreement between himself and Saria that the transport of some magic sprouts would be taken from the forest to give him privacy. At the mention of the ever-young Forest Sage's name, Zelda's mouth turned up a little.   
"You are still in contact with her? And you keep no such correspondence with me?"  
She smiled briefly at the time of his answer, which consisted of a direct, honest-sounding reason as to why he neglected to keep in touch--he was far too busy to communicate  
with anything but an ocarina. That wasn't true---he had spent a large amount of idle time wondering what would happen if he did visit her, or even simply write a letter.The amount of words that he wished to speak or write seemed far too many, however, and he decided against even attempting a simplified version of his thoughts.  
"Well, I shall give you what you wish, and hope to increase our contact over the next few months. You shall have your house in a week, Link."  
He thanked her and was about to leave when she began to hum softly. The tune brought back a rush of memories--the beginning of his quest and the very end all melting together with the soft notes of a royal lullaby. They were both older now, but the tune remained as a testament to a youth when she had been a naive visionary, and he an adventurous hero. Time changed them greatly, but there was still a constant soul to the notes that stopped Link in his tracks.   
Zelda ceased her humming and stared at the stiff form in front of her. She sighed silently, and her eyelids lowered to lazily stare at the changes she did not wish to comprehend. Link was the valiant hero described by the society she now ruled, but he was a shell of a champion. Truthfully, as she stared at the stone coldness of his figure, she realized that he a life of self had been the martyr to his selfless crusade. 


	2. Chapter Two

Author's Note: Here you go, for those who read the first chapter and for those who haven't (if that's even possible....??) Anyway, I'm sorry for all of the mistakes in the first chapter, the program I'm using doesn't have spell check, or it does and I'm too lazy to find it. Oh, and in case you didn't notice, I'm trying to keep Link from talking--like it was in the game. Weird, I know, but let's see how it works.  
  
  
  
"Link, you have to stop bothering me in regards to those trees. Yes, they will stay the same height, and no, there is no chance that people can cut them down. I have to insist that you stop talking to me via Ocarina every time you have a minor worry..."  
Link pulled the Ocarina from his mouth and Saria's scolding faded from his ears. She was cross recently because there was nothing for her to do. With the restoration of the Great Deku Tree, and the absence of any immense evil in the world, she had a lack of assignments given to her by the Sages. Link knew she felt the same way he did--she wanted to get out and travel--understand more mysteries and have new adventures.  
He placed the Ocarina back in his mouth and caught the end of her lecture. She sighed and there was a pause.   
"Well, I have to go check the forest temple again--the skull kids have been acting up recently. Goodbye, Link."  
Setting the ocarina on the vast table that ran down the center of the dining room, Link stared at the far wall. Zelda and her carpenters had certainly gone overboard with this place. He had no need for a room that sat twenty at one table, and absolutely no need for the five extra rooms. Still, in her letter she explained it as going to no limit for the hero of her country.   
Actually, the large manor made him feel lonelier than he anticipated. The echoing halls and empty rooms reminded him of how he had taken wrong directions in life--not toward a family and personal possessions, but for everyone else. His travels had been useless, feeble attempts at finding a place in a world which held no real home for him. A childhood in a forest where he did not belong because of his race, and then a nonexistent adolescence. He was in the midst of adulthood now, in a place that he still could feel no comfort in. It was an oppressive loneliness to try and get used to; he doubted he ever would.  
He was very desperate for any sort of companionship, but when he attempted to think, all he could imagine were the small group of friends he had. There had been Saria, who was now a Sage. Malon, who married despite the inkling he had of her attraction to him. Ruto, who had also married in addition to her being a Sage and ruler of the Zoras. Zelda...well, Zelda was just distant. He had no way of getting to know her in the highest degree that his mind desired. There was far too much for them to talk about, and not enough time to speak it all. Even worse was the feeling he had that if they did get to know one another, the relationship would perhaps be too big for either of them to handle.  
  
*  
  
Zelda smiled fondly at the instrument cupped in her hands. She traced her thumb across the mouthpiece and down across the curving, smooth base. The pads of her fingertips dipped into the holes and she slowly raised it to her lips.  
Closing her eyes, she played a song that always reminded her of someone whose name should not have been spoken in her courtyard. For years, people close to her had been hinting at a possible marriage. How stirring, how righteous it would be if the Queen of Hyrule married the beloved Hero of Time! The people would openly rejoice, and morale would soar! She couldn't help but smile in what appeared to be distant amusement, but was really sorrowful desire. She had made naive mistakes in the past, and would not cause Link the harm that she had before. She had taken away seven years of his life already--she would not risk taking more for the sake of a morale that already soared.  
Still, she couldn't help but play the notes that had to be put into this instrument. It's blue form quivered with life as she breathed into it, playing the notes that had first taken him away from her. The "Song of Time" filled the garden where she sat. It was the place she and Link first met, and she could look up while playing to see the bright blue of the sky. Despite her power and her influence, she would never own such a sky, nor the equal of such a firmament: the eyes of the person she played for.   
As she ceased to play and set the ocarina on her lap, she swore she saw a green figure out of the corner of her eye. Quickly looking up, she scanned the courtyard. The only green was the neatly trimmed lawn and the round bushes. She wiped her cheek just below the eye so it seemed like she was scratching a slight itch, then returned her eyes to the opposite wall with a face that matched the stones. 


	3. Chapter Three

Author's Note: Here you are, chapter three. For those who want it, and for those who don't. There will be more dialogue (excluding Link, of course), and more things going on to catch interest. Enjoy!  
  
  
Link had troubling dreams, which caused him to shiver at night. He would wake up to relief, but an increasing worry. These dreams were different than the normal nightmares he had--these had a feeling of reality to him. As he sat up in bed, sweating from fear, he swore there were eyes upon him. It was similar to the dreams he had as a child, and the feeling of being observed was reminiscent of that earlier time as well. The eyes he felt upon him were ominous and possibly threatening.  
But what was he to do? At first, he denied the premonition possiblity, but every night it seemed more and more possible. Perhaps he would bring it up to Saria.  
"Link, I don't know what to tell you." Saria's voice was gentle. He contacted her early in the morning, which was impressive due to his late-morning habits. "The Deku Tree and the other Sages have said nothing to me. Maybe it's just what it appears to be--bad dreams."  
He paused, and agreed with her. There was still a feeling of something being wrong in his chest, but he saw no reason to continue speaking about it to her. Perhaps things would come to a close in time. Saria realized his unwavering suspicion, however, and offered to lend her ear whenever he felt he needed it.   
"I'm sorry Link, but I promised Mido I would show him around the Forest Temple today. I will talk to you later?"  
Once again he agreed, and made it clear to her that there was no problem. When her voice faded away, he set the Ocarina down on his bedside table and rested for a moment. Still, there was that feeling of someone watching him...studying him. He had no idea what to think of it. For a moment, he thought of contacting Zelda, and finding out if she had any insight into what was going on. She was very astute, and perhaps she was having the same sort of dreams as well.   
No, he couldn't contact her. If his "visions" were just dreams, he would look like a fool in front of her. That was certainly something he did not want to do. She had a soft spot for him, and he had one for her as well, but he did not want her thinking anything about him that may not be true. She could know just as much as everyone else knew--nothing more, and nothing less. At least by his own tongue. Her ideas about him would be her own.  
*  
  
Zelda opened her eyes slowly. Her room was dark and the moon entered as an unwanted stranger. It was nearly as bright as day, she realized, but that was not as disturbing as what had woken her up. "Not again" were the first words that popped into her head.   
She slid out of bed and covered her face in her hands. Her skin was damp and cold from sweat, and her breath was tight in her chest. She brushed back her hair and immediately called an attendant to help her dress. The sleepy-eyed servant brought a torch with her, and it cast a warm glow in the room. The light eased the eerie feeling she received from the bright moon, but only temporarily.  
"Yes, my lady?"  
"We must prepare to leave. I have business to discuss with the Hero of Time."  
"Why not just send a horse and man to his residence?"  
"No, I must go to him. It is urgent, and we should get dressed immediately."  
"Yes, my lady."  
Zelda was a stranger at this time to the young woman, who had worked with her since Impa's retirement. She was stiff and focused on something, but would not let on what it was. Every so often, she would stare into space as she waited for her attendant to alert a horseman or pull out a suitcase.   
"May I inquire what his trip pertains to?" she eventually inquired, handing her a pair of gloves.  
"No, I'm afraid I can't tell you...not yet. I can finish packing here. Please get dressed, I would like you to come with me."  
"Yes, my lady."  
When she was left alone, Zelda smoothed out the cloth of a dress on top of her small suitcase. She couldn't stop shivering--something was terribly wrong with her dreams, and she had to infrom Link of her prophecies immediately. Looking up, she stared at herself in the mirror and swallowed hard. There were parts of her dreams that she could not reveal to him; both for personal reasons and reasons for his emotions. They were special, the two of them, but that relationship was a difficult one to control.   
Her reflection stared back at her with the face of a stranger. She had never really recognized herself in a mirror before. Ther person who met her gaze was an exterior to her complicated interior. Always stone-faced, always calm and somewhat sad. She wondered if she ever showed any other emotion to anyone else. 'Yes, to Link.' The thought was a quiet intrusion, but a torrent of denial was prevented by her attendant returning into the room.   
"I've alerted the stable hand, my lady, and your driver is waiting."  
"No, we shall go on horseback by ourselves. The smallest number of people possible must be involved in this."  
The other woman opened her mouth to say something in return, but closed it before she contradicted her master. "Yes, my lady."  
"Then we shall be off." 


	4. Chapter Four

Author's Note: OK, here's Chapter 4. Not much to say, I promise things will get more interesting. Well, what I think is more interesting. Anyway, just enjoy!  
  
  
The night was still bright, but the wind eased any thoughts of eerie stillness. Zelda, as a cloaked rider, appeared to be a spectre in the night. Her attendant, who was not entirely happy to be there, followed close behind. She was worried about their safety, but had heard of Zelda's skills as a warrior. There were, of course, the legends of her disguise as a young man, but she never knew if they were true.   
Zelda's countenance was as smooth as the face of the moon, and her skin was just as pale and bright. The Queen of Hyrule was no longer a figurehead or maintaining agent of peace. She was the mythical figure, riding to another legend; committing another part of the rich destiny that weaved itself around her figure like a wrap of silver. Link's residence came into view, and Zelda seem to push her own radiance upon the wall. A light appeared in a window--the Hero was awake, and the two figures seemed to unite with light through the darkness. The only witness to this was her attendant, and she was awestruck throughout the momentary scene, as well as a good while afterward.  
Dismounting, Zelda walked toward the door and was met by Link after a moment. She stared at him, and he didn't seem surprised to see her at all. Her companion studied at a fair distance, wondering what on earth the two were doing--just staring at one another! Finally, Link moved aside in the doorway and Zelda stepped forward. She turned to the young woman she travelled with and urged her inside.  
"Come on, Malon."  
Link was startled to both hear the name and see that his suspicions were true. Malon, the rusty-haired farm girl, ignored him and kept her attention on Zelda. He pushed the door closed and waited for Zelda to begin talking, like he knew she would. Slowly, she removed her cloak and Malon did the same. There was no denying now that the woman named Malon was indeed the girl he had met so many years ago. It had been--what felt like too long.   
"I'm sorry to disturb you at such a late hour." Zelda was geniunely apologetic, but her words hinted at more to come. Link excused the intrusion with a nod on his head.  
They followed him as he offered to give them something to drink, and Malon admired him for the first time in a long while. She had remembered him fondly for the past years of her life, especially after she had left the farm for greater pursuits. It was true, she had been married--to a young man who turned out to be less of the knight in shining armor she so dreamed and more of an abusive, insensitive phony. He subsequently ran to the desert to marry a Gerudo. His deceitful ways, as she had last heard of them, led to his death. She was not disappointed at the news.  
"I suppose you would like to know why we have come," Zelda offered, setting the glass that he gave her on the table. She was far from hunger or thirst, except for the need to communicate. "Link, I've begun to have strange dreams again, and I suppose you have as well..."  
She continued with his nod, "..I have reason to believe that these dreams are once again prophecies. I've had them for--longer that I should. ...Yes, I realize I should have contacted you, but I recalled memories from our past." she paused to stare up at him. His gaze was intent, as it always was. Zelda looked down again. "I feared I would be too late, and tonight's dream persuaded me to make the move to enlist your help once again."  
Link commented on Malon's presence, and Zelda seemed to be aware there were three of them again. She also realized the distant look in Malon's eyes, and her intuition pressed an impression that the two had some sort of relationship. Her heart ached at the realization, but she pushed the ache away.   
"I trust Malon with my life." was all she replied on the matter, and Link's attention went back to her. He requested she tell him of her dreams, but she was a bit uneasy now. Not for Malon to hear, but for the same reasons that constantly plagued her. She would not steal his life again. Still, his gaze caused her to break, and she spilled her story.  
"I fear the dreams are not good ones. The sky grows dark once again, and--for some reason, your figure wavers to me. It's as if you appear from underwater."  
He waited for her to continue, and she did after a moment. Malon was skeptical due to her fear of a return to the Time of Darkness before, but she would not speak quite yet. Link glanced at her, and a smile came briefly to her mouth. Zelda struggled a little with the next part.  
"I see red, Link." she murmured, "and it is near images of me..." As she paused, Link finished her statement for her. She agreed, near tears. "Yes, it is on my hands."  
There certainly were a lot of possiblities being placed on the table, everyone realized this. But they could come to no conclusions about what to do tonight. Link swore to help her. as he always did, and Zelda was glad to hear it. Her happiness and relief were overshadowed by an inner weariness; not only from lack of sleep but also from the weight her high spiritual power put upon her shoulders. He knew how difficult and alientating it was to carry such a weight, so he stood and offered them repose for the night.  
"Thank you, Link."  
Malon smiled at him, but he did not see it. Helping Zelda up, he noticed the weakness under her integrity. Perhaps he should have paid more attention to her, tried to be a friend during these long years. He could have used some sort of companionship when he fell into loneliness, and Zelda was never far from his thoughts. It was remarkable that he could have acted in so many different quests and travels, but he could not make the short journey to have that discussion with her--the one that always hung over their heads.  
First, he led Malon to a room. He would have wanted to speak with her, but Zelda required his attention at the moment. She pushed him away at the door, however, promising to speak to him at another time. He simply agreed with her, and stood at the door as she eased it closed. They each knew the other lingered on the other side of the wood, but it was Zelda who made the move again. She opened the door and pulled him inside.  
"Come, I want to show you something." 


	5. Chapter Five

Author's Note: Yes, the PG-13 rating will come into play SOON (not yet), as well as all that romance I'm sure you all enjoy sooooo much. ;-). Have fun, if anyone is even reading this anymore...Oh yeah, and I think Link might have a few words to say here, it's hard and sounds weird if the only way he speaks is through people's reactions. If you like the other way, just tell me and I'l try it again.  
  
Zelda set her belongings on the bed and Link slowly closed the door. She turned to him and pulled out the object she had slid in-between the clothes. It was the Ocarina of Time, and Link frowned as he saw it. She handed it to him.   
"I think you'll need this again." she murmured, "I don't think I can keep it safe any longer."  
He stepped forward and touched it with one hand. Zelda covered his hand with her own, and he stared at her. She stared into his calmed, cool gaze and her dark blue eyes scanned his features. There was something she was searching for--a hint to give her the courage to raise her mouth to his. She didn't find it, and lowered her head. He lifted her chin and spoke.  
"You did not look down at the King of Darkness, but you look down at me?"  
"Do not try and find reason for my actions, for not even I know what they are."  
"Zelda, you just need to ask me, and I will do what you wish."  
"What language you have learned!" she smiled sadly, turning away from him. She left the Ocarina in his hands and sat down on the bed. Link felt its smooth surface with his thumb and then held it to his mouth.   
A familiar tune came out, and Zelda lowered her eyelids to the soft lullaby. She hadn't heard it in so long, but the feeling it gave her was enough for all the lost time. Link lowered the Ocarina, but she opened her eyes and asked him to play more.  
"I'm afraid that song always seemed unfinished to me." he replied, setting the Ocarina on the bedside table. "There should have more to the song when it was written."  
Zelda looked up at him. "Per--perhaps you will find the rest when you have your own children."  
"I do not see any children in my future." he replied firmly. Zelda stared up at him and her eyes were cloudy. She knew something that he didn't--a part of the prophecy he didn't have the power to understand.  
She quickly changed the subject. "What have your dreams been about?"  
"The usual, but different. There have been flashes of combat, and memories of the fight with Ganon," Zelda nodded in agreement with him.  
"I've seen your dreams as well." she informed him, rubbing the back of her neck.  
"I see. Not all of them, I hope?"  
She stared up at him, a look of jaded understanding overcame her face. She appeared to know more than she was letting on, and a feeling of deja vu overcame her. This was not the first time she had been in this place, although the first time had been in another reality--of her mind.  
"No, not all."  
Link sat next to her and she looked up at him. He touched her face, and her heart quickened. Never before had someone touched her like this. True, Impa and her father had been affectionate to her when she was younger, as affectionate as one could be to a princess. She closed her eyes and Link leaned close to her.  
He wanted very much to kiss her, but restrained himself. There was something about her that was willing him not to. He almost felt as if he would be taking advantage of her. So, he simply leaned his head against hers. She opened her eyes and looked up at him.  
"Link, I want to apologize again for what happened to you in the past."  
"Haven't we been over this?" he smiled, "I have no regrets, and neither should you."  
"Yes, but my mistakes took seven years of your life, a life which was never really yours in all of that time, and after."  
"This is my life." he replied, "I'm glad for what I've lived so far, and what I will live."  
Zelda closed her eyes again and a tear slid down her cheek. Link wiped it away and furrowed his brow. "What's wrong?" he asked, brushing the stray hairs away from her forehead.  
"Promise me, Link, that you will consider your own needs this time. You are going to face a lot of trouble again, and I don't want to see you getting hurt."  
"Do you--know something you aren't telling me?"  
She searched his eyes, and wanted to tell him what she knew. She wanted to tell him about the emotions that she saw in her dreams, and the relationship between them that she knew was to develop. But, she didn't want to tell him some of the other parts of her dreams, particularly her own actions. She was wise enough to realize these events were most likely beyond her control, but she had a heart as well.  
"No, I don't know anything more." she decided.  
"You know it is a woman from the desert, don't you?" he inquired, shrugging off her obvious dishonesty. He had to decide that he trusted her judgement.  
"Yes, a very powerful sorceress. I have reason to believe that she's much more powerful than we may think."  
"Oh, and why is this?"  
He leaned back and gripped the sides of the mattress. His heartbeat was heightened with her presence next to him, but he had to pay attention to her words. The veil over her face frustrated him--he wanted to know what she was keeping from him. But, he would not ask yet. She seemed to be far too upset by the subject.  
"When I see her figure in my dreams, she appears to be standing over the forest. She's stronger than you are Link, and she has different ways of control than just physical force."  
With his puzzled look, she began to explain. "Mind control. She can manipulate your thoughts."  
He was deeply troubled, and pushed his hair back in worry. "What do you mean?"  
"She can control what you think." her voice was thick with worry. "Close combat is suicide."  
"How did you come about this information?"  
"My dreams are...much more detailed than yours." she explained, "Which is why I want you to be careful. Trouble is coming soon, and I don't want you to be hurt."  
He was deep in thought, and shrugged off her warning. If there was one thing he knew, it was how to fight. The scars from his battle with Ganon still reminded him daily of the dangers of the enemy, but he had never underestimated something he was to fight against. And if Zelda was warning him, he would take it into consideration. But, he would never back down from a challenge.  
"Your honor will be the death of you." she interjected, making him turn back to her again.  
"My honor, Zelda, is the only thing that keeps me from--" he realized what he was saying, and quickly stopped. Zelda realized what he meant to say, and she quickly looked down.   
"Link--" she murmured, looking back up at him. "Please don't make me feel this way."  
"Feel what way?" he asked, worried because he had made her visibly upset.  
She covered her face in her hands. but when she removed them her face wasn't tearstained. In fact, she looked much more composed. Link sat next to her and she met his gaze with an even chin.  
"We make quite a pair, don't we?" she asked, touching his face. He turned his head and kissed her hand.  
As she began to draw it away slowly, he raised his own hand and kissed her wrist. The first kiss could have been treated as a kind, friendly gesture between friends, but the second was not. Zelda withdrew her hand and took in a deep breath.  
"I thank you for your hospitality on such a late night." she put forward, "Now, forgive me, for I am tired."  
Link stood and slowly receded out of the room. He didn't let it show, but his heart ached for her. It came into his knowledge when he saw her flying across the grass and through the trees. She was no longer just a queen coming to warn him of a spiritual prophecy: she was the figure of the longing he felt all those years. Her self was what he sought after. Not adventure, not destiny, but the young woman who he had never taken a time of leisure with, but felt comfortable every time he was near her. Even the anxiety of being close to her caused him to feel content just because such a reaction meant she had to be close.  
Slowly, he swung the door closed and walked slowly down the hall to his own room. While he was there, he heard the soft singing of a familiar voice. Malon. The song came closer and closer until he was at her door. He paused for a moment, his heart open to all forms of emotion because of his rejection by Zelda. Raising his hand, he positioned it to knock on Malon's door. 


	6. Chapter Six

Author's Note: Weee!!! Reviews!! Oh, and thanks to the person who told me I couldn't accept reviews from "Anonymous" people. I've fixed it, so thank you! This chapter's short, so it won't burn your eyes.  
  
  
"Come in, Link."  
Malon's voice was melodic as ever. She was sitting on her bed, combing her hair so it caught the light from the lamp. Link slid into the door and quietly closed it behind him.  
"It's been a long time, hasn't it?" she asked, and he nodded.  
"Too long."  
"Yes. It's funny what happens with time. I've heard you've become a recluse here, fairy boy!"  
He smiled at her old nickname for him. When they were children, the way she said it made him think she had an affection toward her. Still, the last he had heard, she was married. He slowly lowered himself to sit next to her on the bed.  
"What have you been up to?" he asked innocently, hoping to get the answer as to why she was here.  
"Nothing much. I still visit the farm sometimes, and my father and cousin are taking good care of it. Ingo died a few years ago--I guess he was never really fit for work after you saved the farm from him."  
Link nodded, and glanced at her hand for a ring, anything he could use to ask her about her marriage. For some reason, he desperately wanted to know whether or not she was still married. There was the glitter of a stone, and his heart sank. She noticed his disappointment and a smile came to her face.  
"I just keep it to remind myself of my foolishness. It's just a cheap imitation of a ring--my husband wouldn't pay for anything more."  
"What happened to him?"  
"He's dead." she sighed, but showed very little remorse. "He was a greedy, selfish man. I...suppose I was just desperate to find that special someone, fairy boy."  
Link stared past her, at the wall. He wanted to tell her all about the loneliness he felt at night, and that emptiness in his chest. Slowly, Malon lifted up and moved closer to him. Her leg was next to his and she leaned closer to him. Her mouth hovered above his, and he suddenly grabbed her and pulled her to him. Malon leaned back up and stared at him increduously, but soon pushed him down and began to kiss him. There seemed to be...something wrong with him, because he could not feel anything. It was true, he was excited and Malon was nothing but tender. She was beautiful, too, but a connection didn't seem to be there.  
He thought further on the subject as she touched his face and crawled into his lap. Maybe he had been expecting too much of this "love" concept. It could grow with time, and Malon was soft and willing. He decided he was, too.  
"What's wrong?" she asked, loosening his tunic. She paused for a moment, and looked at him.  
"Nothing," he replied, and pushed her down on the bed.  
  
  
  
*  
  
Zelda sat by the window, awake, and felt tremors of emotion flow through her chest. Tears slid down her cheeks, but she was unaware of them. She wasn't angry or hurt, becauseany of Link's actions were justified. She was almost strangely relieved--perhaps this would lead to a different fate than her prophecy described. And if part of it was prevented...maybe the rest could be as well.   
Yet, why did she suddenly feel so terrible? It was almost like the world was falling down around her shoulders, but she could not see the pieces. She found it difficult to fix a problem she could not touch or see, but she could not shake this feeling away.   
Staring across the tops of the trees and then the fields beyond, Zelda studied her land. She had sacrificed so much, but could see nothing of her own good in this place. She only saw what she had done wrong, like forcing Link into a destiny that almost destroyed him. She couldn't blame him for not being able to love her or to commit to her. How could he, when he didn't even know how she felt? Still, she had hurt him once, and would never allow the opportunity to arise again. Anything she could do to prevent her prophecy from coming true, she would do it. Even if it meant giving up everything she felt for him, and her own safety as well. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Author's Note: OK, here it is. I don't have much to say except: Yay! Reviews! So, here it is, short 'n' sweet.  
  
Link opened his eyes, but the bright sunlight that met them was not at all what reflected his inner feeling. His arm was asleep as well as the person lying across it, and he feared waking her. Her copper-colored hair began to itch his arm and he was forced to pull it out slowly.  
Malon stirred, but she just rolled over and remained asleep. Link let out his breath and sat up. He rubbed his eyes and tried to get a hold of his emotions. What had happened last night? Zelda had come, and Malon was with her as her attendant. He first...had spoken to Zelda...  
Images of their conversation flashed through his mind. He quickly pushed them away, and then came memories of Malon's kiss. He had recieved it willingly, and she fell back into him. They had almost gone further, but he eased her back on the bed instead, and her words were soft on his ears until they both fell asleep.   
Suddenly, he remembered Zelda. Standing up quickly, he walked out of the room and went toward Zelda's door. It was open, and the room was empty. Only two objects remained of her presence--the ocarina and a note.  
  
Dear Link,  
  
The morning is young and I must be going. I will warn you again if my dreams show more. Be on your guard at all times, Hero, and take care of yourself. Thank you again for your hospitality on such a random visit. I will see you in due time.  
  
With Highest Regards,  
Zelda  
  
Link re-read it and then let it float down on the bed from his fingers. He had a difficult time controlling what he thought at the moment, and a lump rose in his throat. Quickly, he walked over to the window and peered out in hopes that Zelda was just leaving. There was no sign of her or her horse, so he retreated from the glass.  
"Where's Zelda?"  
Malon had woken up and joined him at the doorway. He turned to stare at her, and she raised an eyebrow.  
"Uh..she's gone. Back to the castle."  
"I suppose I had better be going after her..." Malon paused and looked up at her. She had been humbled in her stubborn spirit with age and time, but there was still a presence of wanting to have things go where she thought they should. "Unless you would like me to stay." she finally added, pushing her hair behind her ear.  
Link glanced back at the window and saw only trees and the field beyond. The sun was fighting to keep its stand against the increasing clouds. It was going to rain soon, and he felt there was nothing lonelier than rain.  
"If you don't mind, I would like it if you stayed."  
A smile came to her face, and it made her eyes bright. She walked up to him and threw her arms around his neck. Kissing him, she leaned her forehead against his.  
"I waited a very long time for this kind of moment, Link." she admitted.  
"I have, too."  
And it wasn't a lie; he truly had feelings for Malon. She was the first Hylian girl he had met, and she was friendly and engaging. Still, he couldn't help but feel a tightening around his ribs as Zelda travelled farther and farther away.  
Malon kissed him again and he touched her face with his hand. When she let go, he pushed her hair behind her ear. There was much turmoil going on inside of him, and Malon thought she knew why. But, she was too scared to say anything. The first time she had been in love had been a disaster--she didn't want that kind of pain again. Link was a good, honorable man; the Hero of Time! She had finally found his affection, and would not let it go.  
"I'm going to get dressed." she decided, "where should I meet you?"  
"Downstairs, we'll eat."  
She nodded and slid out of the room. Link watched her leave, and heard the first few drops of rain begin to hit the windows. He watched the shadows change as the sun was covered, and finally moved.   
Picking up the ocarina, he slid it into his pocket and went for the letter. His fingers tightened around it until it was folded into itself, and finally into a ball. Dropping it on the floor, he decided not to think of Zelda unless it was absolutely necessary. He was afraid that if he continued to think about her as he had been, he may never stop. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Author's Note: Yeah, I have nothing to say. Have fun.  
  
  
  
  
  
Zelda galloped into the castle gates on horseback and was met by a panicked staff of ministers and guards. She pushed her way through them, soaked through with rain. The sky was crying like she was, and the damp darkness hid her pain. She was angry beyond words, and the thunder cracking above reflected that. The chamber of Sages was put into an imbalance with her rage and disappointment.  
Pushing her way up the steps, she forced the door open with her power. The group that had gathered to wait for her arrival kept their fair distance. Never before had they seen their queen in such a state. Rage and anger were never a part of her personality, just as selfishness and arrogance never were as well. She had been one of the most composed and wise monarchs seen at the castle in generations. She had reached adulthood as a child, such was her maturity.  
Now, Zelda felt years of childhood rushing back to her. She couldn't hold in her pain any longer. Throwing the doors open to her room, she forced a hold to keep people from entering. The bonds were the only light in the room other than the shadowy light from the window. She stopped and stood--soaking wet--in the middle of the room. Water ran off of her hair and clothes, and she felt her feelings draining with it. Never again would she allow them to dictate her actions.  
Link was not hers--no matter what her prophecies said. It was the best thing she could do for him. Leaving him be would save him, and her. She had to give him up, for his life. Besides, what did she need Link for? She had an entire country to lead and rule. There was much for her to do, and much for her to love. Link was simply the form of all of the feelings which should have been going to her country. Never again would she allow her emotion to go to one person only. Still, as she remembered those dreams...  
The future had been promising for her. She wanted what she had seen in her premonitions to be true, more than anything else in the world. Her body ached with longing for it, and she could taste it on her tongue. It made her sense tingle with desire, but her heart was a solid anchor in her chest. Falling to her knees, Zelda felt that weight break in two, and sobs escaped her with enough force to make the Chamber of Sages tremble.  
  
*  
  
Link slept with Malon in his arms. He had begun to get used to her there. It certainly helped to hear her chatter excitedly about the farm, and other things. He could keep his mind busy with her around, and he had begun to accept the distancing relationship he had with Zelda. If she didn't want him, he didn't want her.  
As for now, he was comfortable, but soon to be shaken by a disturbing dream. Slowly, darkness deepened behind his eyes and he was swallowed by complete silence. Any warmth was sucked away from him until he was nothing but a block of ice. Then the images came--  
First it was Zelda, and she was in pain. Something...under her...below what he could see. He wasn't angered by her pain, but frightened. That image only lasted a minute, and a stranger one came. He saw a woman standing on a hill, and for some odd reason he thought it to be Malon. But, it couldn't have been her--there was something off about the way she stood. She was so...distant. For some odd reason, Link had always pictured her as a face, smiling and bright behind her copper locks. Another image jumped in front of him, and he began to feel as if he were falling. It was Ganon, but the way Link was falling was as if he were going above him. This was rising, but it felt as if the ground below him had departed and he was jetting through the blackness downward. Ganon disappeared, and he was met by a pair of huge eyes. They were a deep brown, almost red. All they did was stare, until Link shot up in bed.  
He panted and gasped for breath. Every part of him was numb and tingling. For a minute, it felt as if he wasn't even there any longer. Malon sat up in the bed next to him, and began to soothe him as best as she could. Her hair covered her bare shoulders and he saw she had pulled the blanket up to cover her breast.  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
'You are' he thought, but caught himself before he said it. She was the wrong person to be in his bed--Zelda should have been there. And she should have shared the same dream, and the same scared expression. But she wasn't there, and probably never would be.  
"N-nothing." he replied. "It was just a terrible dream. A nightmare."  
He tried to lie back down, but couldn't sleep. Malon murmured some words to him to soothe his gasping, but soon she had fallen asleep again. Link couldn't blame her, but he slid out of bed. Pulling on his clothes, he rubbed his forehead free of hair and tried to catch his breath. His heart eventually slowed and he stood.   
Pacing around the room, he tried to make sense of what had just happened. It had been another premonition, obviously, and a very disturbing one at that. This one had been much more vivid than the others, and he still felt like he was paritally in it. He would have given anything to talk to Zelda at that moment.  
'She wouldn't want to speak to you anyway.' his thoughts told him. It was true, she probably wouldn't like to talk to him. Still, he couldn't shake the urge to speak to her. He almost grabbed the ocarina and attempted to speak to her.  
Remembering the time, he stopped himself. Perhaps it would be better to wait until morning. Yes, morning, when the blood wasn't racing through his veins so fiercly it made his ears pound. He let out his breath slowly and lay back into bed. Malon sighed in her sleep and moved closer to him.   
It was a long while before he slept again, but when he did sleep, he fell into it without disruption. The horror of that dream was difficult to shake, however. and he never truly shook off the feeling of dread each time he closed his eyes. The last thought he had before he slept was 'something has to be done.' He was determined to do something, too, instead of waiting for the dream's events get to him first. 


End file.
